


To Have and To Hold

by sullacat



Series: Little Hero (the bb Spock series) [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings, dancing, romancing... (first in the bb Spock series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> For my [Schmoop Bingo card](http://sullacat.livejournal.com/92694.html) wedding - first dance. 1/8 in a new series of wee ficlets.
> 
> These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended, no profit made.

"Of all the duties and obligations accorded a captain, the one held most dear to all who've held the title is this, the opportunity to join two together in marriage." Jim looked over at Spock and Nyota, standing together in front of their friends and family, and smiled at them. It was Jim's first time to officiate this particular ceremony, made all the better because it was his good friends, two people who had grown dear to him.

What started as a small reception afterward in one of the recreation rooms grew to what seemed like half the ship, people laughing and dancing to a string quartet that had been scrounged up from various crew members for this occasion. Now that his official duties were over, Jim could do what he'd wanted to since he first saw Nyota walking down the aisle that morning toward them - he got to dance with the bride.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You, Captain, are a smooth talker."

"Does that mean I don't have a chance with you tonight?" He looked at her eagerly enough but something in his eyes made her laugh.

"You are incorrigible, sir, and I don't know why we let you out of your room."

"Why keep this locked away?" he asked, tilting his head and smiling widely at her as he spun her around the dance floor. "You know," he began seriously, "I thought about stealing you away from Spock on several occasions, but -"

She interrupted him. "But someone else caught your eye?"

Jim chuckled at that, feeling his cheeks flush a little. "Guess you could say that," he laughed, as if admitting a secret.

"Then he went and stole your heart." She kissed the side of his head, and Jim flushed even deeper as she lifted his hand, the one with the gold band. "I'm still not sure I've forgiven you for not letting us share the happy event, you know."

They moved toward a less crowded corner of the dance floor. "Wasn't a big deal," he told her. "Just - something we needed to do, for legal reasons." Yes, it was more prudent having everything together as they began to acquire property, joint accounts, 'next-of-kin' and 'decent and distribution' - things that had never mattered to Jim Kirk before.

Then Jocelyn's parents died and guardianships were rewritten and Bones sat him down one afternoon and explained the chain of custody, so to speak. If something ever happened to Jocelyn, if something ever happened to him... it all got confusing and was something Jim definitely did not want to think about. But the gist of it was that Bones needed to know that someone he trusted was watching out for his little girl if it all went to hell. Being married gave Jim a better claim to being that person.

The way it was explained to him made Jim feel more like a royal cousin, fourth in line for the throne, but if that's what Bones wanted... though why someone thought that Jim 'leap before you look' Kirk would ever make a good parent was beyond him.

But there it was. "Just some signatures on a paper, that's all it was, all we needed. None of this fancy stuff," he said, teasing her about the flowers and music.

"For whatever reasons," she grinned slowly. "I'm glad it happened. You two are good for each other."

"We are," Jim agreed, grinning as she kissed his cheek again. "See, look at you, throwing yourself at me and the ink isn't even dry on the marriage decree." He feinted a shocked expression. "How are we going to explain it to Spock?"

"Come on," she laughed, taking his hand and walking toward the table to snacks where Bones and Spock were talking. Jim had to admit, Spock had an expression on his face that wasn't exactly joy - but for a Vulcan came pretty damn close.

But it was Nyota who spoke first. "Here," she said to Leonard, passing Jim's hand from her into his. "Take him, I give up. I don't know how you keep up with that , Leo."

Bones gave him one of his looks, with the eyebrow and the long-suffering sigh. "The key is keeping him busy," he told her, watching as Spock's lips twitched in what looked like agreement.

"The doctor is correct," Spock added as Nyota laughed at them.

"I am right here, you guys."

"Yes you are." Bones moved over to stand next to him. Then he held out his hand, and gave Jim that smile that few others ever saw, the one that crinkled the corners of his eyes. Jim caught a glimpse of the band of gold on Bones' hand and squeezed it in his as they headed back out onto the dance floor.

Their heights matched up perfectly for them to rest their temples again each other as they moved slowly together. "You sorry we didn't do something like this?" he asked Bones as he spun him around, just as he had spun Nyota moments before. "Wedding, fancy cake, dancing..."

Bones snorted. "Hell no," he murmured into Jim's ear. "I didn't need this. Just needed _you_."

And _that_ , Jim knew, was the real reason they'd said the vows. Would have happened sooner or later, Jim knew this now. "You know, this is our first dance together as an old married couple."

"Is it now?" Bones asked, pulling him closer.

"Sure is," Jim smiled at the closeness. He leaned into Bones' ear. "Love you, Mr Kirk," he teased.

Bones made one of those silent growling noises. "And I adore you, Mrs McCoy," he spoke into Jim's temple, both of them laughing as they found a more secluded corner of the rec room and kissed.


End file.
